All by myself
by xLizZzxRoses
Summary: Jade's always been a bitch, but when her brother is murdered. A part of her dies too. Will Tori help her out?
1. Murder

Disclaimer; not me, : But DAMN Dan's a genius!

Chapter 1: Murder

In the streets of LA a body lay on top of a car, drenched in blood. It looked like a suicide, because of tall buildings and the back-landing. The dead boy looked to be in his early 20s and his stained, black shirt spoke of a Rolling Stones concert from '85.

The impact on the car made sure to leave its marks on the body, a fractured arm and dislocated knee were the facts of it.

/

It was 4 in the morning and the streets were quiet, maybe too quiet, when the investigators arrived at the scene. "A woman heard a loud thud and found the body, she lives on the 4th floor at number 215. She had seen it through her window on the streets sight and called the police, who sent me and I called you. Bodies' yours." The agent, an officer around his mid 40s, explained to the men of the crime scene lab.

"Thank you, Officer Vega. Your duty is over now, have a good night rest. We might contact you for more information though.

"The teams leader, Derickson said. "We'll contact you about the continuation of the investigation. Gibson, time of death?"

"He's been dead for at least 3 hours sir, which puts time of dead between 12:30 and 1 AM." Gibson replies with a cheeky grin. He loves investigating the bodies. It's a bit concerning, that he loves his job so much. Though the young man, late 20s, had just finished his study and started working for the CSI LA. His love will slowly subdue to a less concerning state, as long as he still does his job.

Now the team was at the scene, Officer Vega had no point to be there. His duty ended 10 minutes ago and he decided after the concluded time of dead, it was time to head home. "Good luck on the case, gentleman. Have a good night" and walked towards his car. Back to the Vega residence.

/

"Gibson, cause of dead?" A woman asked once she stepped through the glass slide door of the moratorium. Her brown, curled hair and grey eyes complimented her tan skin. Lines around her eyes were from squinting into the light and smiling. The nameplate explained she was chief of the whole lab. 'Inspector Flora'

"Ah common Janice, give me time, I'm not as fast as lightning." Gibson plead. His skin was blank with freckles, a bit childish to most. And his black hair and brown eyes gave him a playful look. Especially when he playfully pleaded to one of his colleagues.

"Gibson, its 8 in the morning. You're faster than 4 hours and this one shouldn't be too hard. Now tell me, pretty boy." the woman, who now stood next to the body, observing every curve, smiled. Slightly amused by the fact that Gibson was one of the few colleagues who acted happy on the early mornings.

"Yes ma'am! Well, it is because his heart stopped beating, he died." Gibson said showing his signature grin.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. And now the more detailed version please" a mild amused laughter escaped Janice's lips.

"Alright, sit straight, be ready, here we go. The young fella, Thomas Dean West, was pushed of the roof, I assume because these bruises in the form of a hand were inflicted around his time of death. And landed on top of a car, causing him to die immediately after impact. Further damage was done by a fractured left arm and dislocated right leg. Also the blood vessels on his back were cut thanks to the glass of the cars front window. Which was an Audi A1, 2010 edition. Lovely car, too bad it didn't survive the impact." Gibson trailed of talking about his hobby for cars, but after a sigh of disappointment he continued "Shirt of Stones concert was stained with blood, has been sent towards the investigators above. And further nothing, cause of death, impact onto the car."

"Very well, did you run a tox~" Janice wasn't given the chance to finish as Gibson, again, rambled on.

"1,3 promile on alcohol. And nothing more. Just that he'd been drinking before ending on top of that car. And before you ask. Those scars on his wrist are from self-harm. Old faded scars and freshly adapted scars. Has nothing to do with his death."

"Sounds good to me, great job Boy Gibson." and with that Janice walked back to the glass slide door, smiling on the fast work of the young mortician.

/

"Who's cell phone was that?!" Sikowitz yelled once he heard the school bell of Hollywood Arts.

"Its the school bells, sir!" the always Bubbly Cat Valentine replied.

"Oh, class dismissed then." Sikowitz said a bit confused, he took a sip of his coconut. The class left pretty quick until two certain classmates were the last to leave for lunch. "Jade West, Tori Vega, I have to talk to you two."

"Sikowitz, Why?!" Jade grunted in disappointment... She wanted to eat lunch and to prove her point her stomach growled. Tori gives a slightly confused look at the sound, but focused back on their teacher. "Sikowitz, what's up?"

A silence occurred and both girls looked at each other, confused. Sikowitz started pacing on his little stage. That is, until he jumped of the loud scowl. "SIKOWITZ" Jade's tone was filled with annoyance and she tapped her feet on the ground, very impatient.

"Uh, oh, yes, well." Sikowitz takes a deep breath, he was strange, but never this strange.

"Tell us what's going on." The younger Vega now starting to feel annoyed too.

"Tori, your father called to tell you to keep watch over Jade these couple of weeks. You must stay at her house too" Sikowitz finally explained.

"WHAT?!" Jade certainly knew that she heard that wrong.

"You heard me, Jade."

"Not gonna happen, not in a million years"

"Thomas Dean was found dead this morning."

"What?" the usual harsh voice of the goth softened. That wasn't true. It couldn't be.

"He was found dead on top of a car... I'm sorry for your loss." Sikowitz, being terrible at supporting people through their grieve, chose to escape through the window on the left side of the stage. Leaving the latina with the goth alone in his class room.

Jade trembled and fell to her knees. Soft sobbing made itself hearable. "This cannot be true. This is a bad joke" she didn't want to believe Sikowitz, but it was none the less true. What should she do now?! He takes care of her and her little brother. Well, he did. She can't do such. "Why." a grieving cry escaped as she stared at the floor in front of her. Make-up lost its form and dripped downs her cheeks.

Tori, who was shocked and unsure of what she should be doing, now kneeled next to Jade and wrapped her arms around the shaking girl. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." the latina said, she couldn't believe how horrible the goth must feel.

Tori pulled Jade into a tight hug and was accepted. "I'll be here for you, okay?" she whispered in the goth's ear. Who only nodded. The pale girl pushed her face into the crook of the latina's neck and cried. Her older brother had died.

AN/ I've been so off the radar D: Woohh. haha. I am really bad at updating shit so, my bad.  
What to do, what to do. Well here's a story.. Jori shipping, bla bla bla. Uhm. review if you want. Guess I'll see ya'all later


	2. Alone

Disclaimer: Sadly, not me ):

Chapter 2: Alone

_He, was like a key for me._  
_The doorway to everything._  
_My support, when school went bad._  
_My well of wisdom, when I had questions._

_He, took care of me_  
_Gave me my strengths,_  
_Made me forget my weakness_  
_Told me to be strong no matter what._

_He, was the one whom I looked up to._  
_The person I once hoped to become._  
_Successful, supportive, strong._  
_A wall of protection, wisdom_

_He, wasn't perfect_  
_He caused himself harm_  
_But never wanted to die_  
_He had so much to achieve_

_Now that he's gone_  
_I don't know what I must do_  
_I cannot walk his path, I walk my own_  
_I cannot be like him, I am who I am_

_I must take care of myself and brother._  
_Just like he did_  
_I must open my own doors_  
_He, was like a key for me_

Jade slowly put down her pencil, she had been scribbling on a script, song, and now this little poem. It only came out depressed. She had just heard her brother died, just 12 hours ago. And they were investigating who killed him.

"Here's your coffee, two sugars nothing more." The younger Vega had escorted her home after Lane had said it was okay for them to skip school. They were now in the living room on the leather couch. Tori looking out for Jade and Jade trying to write her feelings down. She tried to grieve. Yet she couldn't. She had yet to fully understand and let it all sink in. She was still believing she was dreaming, she will wake up and her brother will make breakfast...

"Thanks." The goth had said little after the news and Tori accepted she needed time on her own, only she'd to be there, to keep an eye out for Jade.

"Hm, I'm going to call my mom... See if she or Trina would want to drop of some clothes for me. Cuz you can say no in a million ways, I'm still staying. I hope you lend me a bed, though." Tori joked the last sentences, but knew it was a lost cause. Who would be happy after hearing someone, close, had died..

The latina saw that the goth give a small smile on the bed statement, so she gave a warm smile in return before standing up and walking towards the hallway. Once there she picked her phone from her pockets and called her mom.

During the conversation the latina was unaware of Jade. Who was watching her every move and smiled when she almost tripped over some shoes. Jade gave a sigh of relieve, at least someone was looking after her. She just had to get through it somehow. To Jade it felt like this was only the beginning of her grieving.

Tori had looked up from the floor to check upon Jade to find out she was being stared at. The pale girl blushed slightly, but got a warm, kind smile in return. "thanks mom, I'll see you in an hour."

The younger Vega put her PearPhone away and walked back to the living room. Once she stood near the couch the pale girl spoke up. "we don't have any spear beds. And I'd rather." she didn't finish her sentence, but frowned at what she was trying to say. Thomas' bed was free. Still, it was the bed of her older brother. She didn't want to ruin his bedroom. After a deep breath she finished her sentence. "But you can sleep with me. Unless you kick."

The latina's eyebrows shot up on the words. "I'll sleep next to you, if you don't mind." Jade frowned and locked her gaze with Tori, mildly confused.

"You said I could sleep with you, but it sounded a bit too suggestive." Tori said. She touched the back of her neck with her hand, showing her discomfort.

From Jade, on the other hand, came a soft, hearable laughter. And Tori felt relieved, she'd thought Jade would've killed her for that response, or at least hurt her. She sat down on the couch and placed her knees in front of her, chin on top. Slowly the time ticked away.

/

The small amount of sunlight escaped the black, bloodstained curtains and landed on the younger Vega's face. She squinted her eyes shut, it wasn't time to wake up yet. Only the sun had other plans and seemed to shine even stronger. Tori eyes fluttered open and blinked away the sleep moist. She looked around the room, where was she?! but once she saw the giant Pretty Reckless poster she knew that she was at Jade's.

After Tori's mother had brought the clothes, they went straight for bed. Jade's bed. And Jade had made some statement on The Pretty Reckless and Flyleaf being her all-time favorite bands. Only to point towards the posters. Giving a sad smile as she thought of the concert she and her brother Thomas had been to.

Tori tried getting up, but was pushed back onto the mattress. Something was holding her back and it was spread across the latina's stomach. And that was when she felt it, a soft, warm and frequent breathing, against the skin of her neck. Jade had snuggled up against her and was still asleep. Her arm being the heavy object across Tori's stomach. Holding on for dear life.

Who thought Jade was a cuddler, Tori thought. Instead of waking the girl, Tori snuggled back into Jade's death grip and dozed off in a small peaceful slumber.

Jade, the second who woke up, opened her eyes and frowned at seeing a tanned face just inches away from herself. What the hell?

AN: Okay soooo, this is a short chapter and I know this one is a bit fluffy. The whole reasons for it, Jade is going to keep her problems away from the world until she's completely alone, see what happens... In some time mhuahahaha. Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews you guys. I appreciate it! I might not be able to update really soon, because of school and all. I promise you I will update as soon as I can (:  
Reviews are like cookies, give me cookies :D


	3. Even the strong can't forget the pain

_Disclaimer; sadly not me_

**Chapter 3; Even the strong can't forget the pain.**

The sight of the young Vega in front of Jade made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She quickly moved her arm away and smoothly moved out of the bed. Not to wake Vega.

First thing on the goths mind, coffee, not a day passes by without the start of coffee. It's a regular thing, so why change it.

The soft padding of Jade's feet were hearable in the hall way, the stairs and living room. The wooden floors creaked. Before Jade entered the kitchen, her eyes fell on the liquid cabinet. She moved for coffee.

After the sounds of pluttering from the coffee machine, grabbing a cup and taking the first sip. A loud, satisfied sigh escaped the goths lips, boy did she love coffee.

Her eyes again found the liquid cabinet, only this time it lingered. She wanted to feel nothing for a while, but with her younger brother coming back from introduction camp... And seeing as he didn't know yet. She had to be strong. Stronger than she was. For him, his sake.

After finishing the coffee, Jade placed the cup rather hard in the sink. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself. I need to be strong, Jade kept repeating to herself.

The words never reasured her. In fact, somewhere in the back of her dark and twisted mind a voice softly said,

'No one will see, just do it.' It couldn't be right. Surely she'd lose her grip on the toxic. It was tempting, but too obvious if she did so.

The doorbell rang and Jade was pulled out of her thoughts. A quick glance at the clock, she realized they were half an hour early. Why?

The big wooden, detail decorated, black door revealed a young boy standing there with large bags. A goofy grin on his face and his brown hair messed. The blue/green eyes, they all had earned from their, never to be seen father, looked expectantly at Jade.

"Well? Let me in? This stuff is heavy." The young boy said, now an annoyed and impatient look on his face, which they also earned from their father.

"Nickolas West. Give your sister a break. I told you, things will not be as good as they normally were." A voice of an older woman was heard. The woman, late 60's, smiled at Jade and her face dimpled. The dark hair with few strands of grey out stood the woman's appearance.

"Jadelyn Egan, how do you feel doll?" Jade smiled, the only person that was allowed to use her full name was her grandmother. "I'm alright I guess, hanging on."

Nickolas had dumped all the bags and other camp-like things on the floor near the stairs, probably forgetting to bring them up later but Jade smiled at the antics of her little brother.

Even though she felt like there was a hole in her heart. The mere minutes passed as the grandmother, Julie and herself explained, while sitting in the living room, to Nickolas what had happend. The boy himself cried and said he missed Thommy.

"Why would one kill Thomas?" He managed between sobs. He might have watched to many tragic and horror stories. The grandmother spoke up.

"My boy, that is not a question to be answered by the two of you. Your brother was a good young man and he raised two beautiful siblings. Though, not all people might have seen it that way and eventually gotten jealous of whatever other reason. One thing is clear they will justify the person who did this and the two of you, after some time, will be alright."

"But without Thom." The goth muttered, burying her head into her hands. The grandmother looked at her. "Without Thomas, but by that time you found yourself a steady grip on life and you'll have giving the dead of your brother a place in your heart." The older woman sighed. "And I know it all feels empty on the inside, the empty space will disappear. Good will come in return."

A silence enveloped the family and the clock struck 11. It wasn't uncomfortable, but the jokes and teases of Thomas were missing.

"We'll all have to put on our happy masks and figure everything out behind that barrier. Even letting some people slip through the cracks." The grandmother said, the sadness edged around her voice.

"Well, I better get going. I have to go and clean my katana's, it's that time of the month." The grandmother said. Empty chuckles were heard as the woman stood and grabbed her purse.

"At least you still have it in you to laugh. The two of you will be alright"  
The next thing heard was a loud thud, coming from the stairs.

While rubbing her backside, the young Latina entered the living room.

"Guess she's a bit butthurt. Hello dear" Julie smiled and reached out a hand. A soft chuckle was audible by Jade when the Latina glared at her. "Hello madame, Tori Vega, Pleased to meet you.'' Tori politely took the hand and introduced herself. ''What a lovely young lady Jade, I hope to see more often. Well, I better get going. Bye darlings.'' With a wink towards Jade, Julie made her way out, closing the door behind her.

Jade frowned, see more of her? What? Her grandma doesn't decide who she's hanging out with. Scoffing, Jade made her way to the kitchen. ''Hey, Nickolas right? How are you doing?'' The voice of Tori rang through the living room, Nickolas had planned on following Jade but smiled sadly at the Latina. "Hey,'' Came the small reply. Looking back and ford to Tori and the kitchen, Nickolas made up his mind. ''Will she be okay?''

Tori frowned, but realized what the young boy meant. ''Some things must go down before they go up again. She's be okay.'' Tori said looking at the kitchen opening. Nickolas nodded and gave a hopeful smile. Then turned on his heel for the kitchen. ''HEYY JADEY!'' He yelled, making the goth flinch. She turned to glare at the little boy. Almost forgetting to hide the steel bottle which she had just taking a sip of.

Tori followed the brown haired boy not soon after he yelled, seeing Jade glare at him. ''What?'' Jade asked him half annoyed, half questioning. Nickolas blue/green eyes grew big, ''Uhm, well, nothing exactly, I uh, Tori is fun to hang out with. Why won't she come more often?'' Jade rolled her eyes, but looked at the slender brunette briefly. Who was leaning against the kitchen island with a half smiling frown on her face. ''We've had some rough turns… I don't know. Maybe you'll see her more often.'' Jade said, looking at Tori from the corners of her eye and seeing a smile spread over her face.

Nickolas gave a toothy smile at both Jade and Tori and left. After disappearing to the living room, small thuds were heard. ''Weird ass punk'' Jade mumbled. Tori smiled unsure, ''Uhm, I'm gonna head home I think… We still have homework… When are we going to do the assignment Sikowitz gave us? I mean it's due next week, soo.'' Jade smirked, ''Vega, you are rambling'' Looking confused for a second, the brunette smiled sheepishly. ''Right, I'm gonna go.''

A few minutes later both girls stood near the front door. ''Thanks, I guess.'' Tori said, frowning at her goth frenemy. She held her duffle bag close to her side and decided she should leave. The goth nodded and opened the door for the youngest Vega. ''I'll see you at school Monday. And we'll figure out the assignment."

Waiting until Tori left the driveway, Jade retreated into the house. Moving to the counter, she grabbed the iron bottle of vodka she had held just minutes ago. Enough to forget some stuff, only just for the night.

/

Tori reached home in just 30 minutes of walking. Jade and her lived pretty close. She's been so strong. I wonder if she's gonna be like that. That she's survive this just as easy. She is Jade West after all, Tori thought reaching for keys and unlocking the front door.

"Tooorrriiiii, come play tennis with me!" Trina greeted her in sport clothes. "No thanks, I always end up on the floor. I have homework to do anyway." The young Latina said, moving to the stairs. "Why don't you ask Danielle?"

Trina's grunt of annoyance was all Tori needed. "Ok, Nevermind. Bye"

/

Later in the night, several bottles of Vodka and other liquids lay in the room of Jade. She, herself, lay on the bed. Oddly enough thinking of Tori, cuz that's what her brain allowed. The other problems somewhat forgotten.

Even the imaginary Tori was annoying and nosy. Jade what are you doing? Jade this isn't good for you. You know that this isn't the way. Though, before Jade lost herself into sleep she thought how adorable Tori looked when she scolded at Jade. Odd...

AN; okay so I've been gone a little while. I'm truly deeply sorry. Don't be mad. I share them cookies! But serious, though. I've been going through some rough patches; flailing a couple classes, extra homework for those classes and pws( profile study thingy) so I've been kept busy, and life was just tough, but here's a, maybe or maybe not, long awaited chapter. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Reviews could be nice.

Oh and next Chapt will be more about the cause of death and stuff. Just the normal CSI stuff. And then I'll go back to Jade&Tori. I mean, I do need to let you guys know what happens with our lovely Thomas. Would be odd if I never told you by whom and how he was killed. haha kay bye.


End file.
